Full Power is not Complete Control
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: After Cell was killed, Gohan couldn't fall out of Super Saiyan. Now going to a school with people wanting to know his secrets behind his past, will he- Wait, is that the DELIVERY BOY? Gh/E (Rating may increase)
1. The Permanent Super Saiyan

**Buu is ignored, Altered Saiyaman, Gohan torture, etc.**

Gohan finally did it; he finally killed Cell. But with the pain of a broken arm and the energy he put into that final Kamehameha Wave, he fell unconscious. But, the boy couldn't exit Full-Power Super Saiyan.

()-()-()

"Bring back everyone killed by Cell." Gohan heard a voice as he woke up on the lookout. Curious as to why Gohan wasn't awake when Shenron was summoned, he groggily got out of bed and walked outside to where everyone was.

"What did I miss?" Gohan yawned as he walked over to the group of warriors plus Bulma and Chi-Chi. He received looks from everyone bar Shenron. Shrugging off their silence, he sensed for Goku, but couldn't find him.

"**Do not waste your time, child. Goku has already been revived before by me. I refuse to do it again."** Shenron bellowed. Everyone's eyes unfocused for a few seconds.

Krillin was first to form a thought. "We could just wish to go to Namek and wish Goku back with their Dragonballs." Krillin suggested, but was interrupted by none other than Goku himself.

"_Hey, don't I get a say in this?"_ Goku asked hurriedly. _"Look, I'm staying dead this time. I attract too much attention."_ Goku explained before anyone could complain, and turned his attention to his son. _"Gohan, before King Kai kicks me off of his back, why are you in Super Saiyan?"_

()-()-()

For the first year after Goku's death, Gohan has been trying his best to fall out of Super Saiyan. Not once did he come close to his goal. Over the next two years, he achieved complete control of not only Super Saiyan Two, but also managed to control Super Saiyan Three. The next three years have been peaceful training with the other Z-Fighters (Managing to get Krillin to about Perfect Cell's strength in the process), until Chi-Chi came up with a great (terrible) idea.

()-()-()

"Gohan, come down for breakfast!" Goten cheered as he jumped on his brother's chest. Gohan opened his teal eyes and lifted the Goku clone off of himself.

"I'm up, squirt." Gohan yawned, got dressed, and walked downstairs to the source of food. He immediately started chowing down on the massive feast put out before him. Chi-Chi cleared her throat, and got the Super Saiyan to stop eating for a second. "Yef, momf?" Gohan asked while his face was stuffed with goat.

Chi-Chi rolled her eyes and mumbled something about manners before getting on with her plan that involved future grandkids. "Gohan, I think it's a good idea if you go to Highschool." Chi-Chi said, and waited for Gohan's obvious response.

"Mom, everyone will recognize me as the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games." Gohan groaned, and went back to stuffing his face.

Chi-Chi was far from over this fight, and pressed on. "You're not the only blonde haired, green eyed person alive, you know. And a woman of my age _needs_ GRANDCHILDREN!" Chi-Chi argued. Gohan was not going to win this argument (or any, for that matter).

"You already enrolled me, didn't you?" Gohan asked, and his mother nodded. "So those tests you had me do were my entrance exams?" Chi-Chi nodded again.

Chi-Chi served herself and sat down. "Classes start tomorrow, young man."

Gohan choked on his food.

()-()-()

For the first time in Gohan's life, he was woken up by an alarm clock. The poor thing was smashed on its first day to such a grotesque degree; one would assume it belongs in an art show.

After getting a shower and getting a set of clothes on, Gohan went downstairs to find food already on the table with a note from Chi-Chi saying that she's out for groceries. Gohan ate his food, grabbed his bag, and flew towards Satan City.

As Gohan neared the city gates, he decapsulized a sleek black motorcycle that Bulma gave him for his last birthday. He rode the bike into the city, but halfway to the school, he heard gunfire at a bank. With a groan, he capsulized the bike and headed towards the gunshots.

'_Of course on the first day of me going to school, there has to be a group of idiots robbing a bank.'_ Gohan thought irritably. Moving at Mach-Two, Gohan disarmed the men robbing the place, carried them towards the police, and ran back to where he was all in the span in a second. Confusion spread across the faces of the police. Gohan rolled his eyes and turned around to see a girl with pigtails staring right at him.

"Can I help you?" Gohan asked, and decapsulized his bike.

The girl in front of Gohan's bike remained standing there. "Did you see who did this?" She asked with a frown, gesturing to the robbers.

Gohan scratched the back of his head in the typical Son-Style before replying. "No, just a blur." Gohan replied sheepishly, and drove off to school.

After getting his timetable from the office and walking to his homeroom, he noticed he was late by a few minutes. Rolling his eyes, he knocked on the door, and the teacher allowed him inside.

"Ah, Gohan. A little late, I see." The teacher said, and brought the Saiyan inside. "This is Gohan, the new student. All of you could learn from him; he got perfect on his entrance exams, and completed all of the bonus questions." The teacher said with a grin. His grin, however disappeared, when one of the students called over to Gohan.

"Hey, cutie! Sit over here!" The blonde bellowed surprisingly loudly for her size. Gohan, seeing no reason not to, walked up the steps to his seat where the girl introduced herself.

"My name's Erasa, and this is Sharpner!" Erasa said, gesturing to a blond jock beside her. Then, as she was gesturing to a girl with black pigtails, that girl spoke up.

"You were at the bank when it was robbed!" The pigtail-clad girl said with a bit of a scowl.

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Videl, you can't just go around interrogating cutie because he saw a bank!"

Gohan sighed and firmly applied a healthy dose of desk to head.

**/Note de le Author/ I haven't seen this concept, but I am continuing this to the end. If I don't, you have permission to beat me to death, wish me back, rinse-repeat.**

**But really, give me your opinions on this! I MUST KNOW!**

_**Exeunt**_


	2. Don't take a Saiyan's food

**Oh god, those are some awesome stats for the first day! Six reviews, six favourites, and fifteen follows!? Is that even allowed? Yes; when you are awesome, sure.**

**()-()-()**

**Mustafa123: YES! AGREED!**

**Queenies: Here ya go!**

**Dr VideoGame: It Wuzz updutdd yister-yister-yisterduy**

**Popie92: Never! Jokes…**

**Dyton: Glad to see you again! You got it.**

**Opinionated Asmodeus: I use spell-checker a lot. Thanks**

**()-()-()**

Last period had finally arrived, but Gohan was praying Dende for the school to have a fire drill or something. Why? Well, the Satan girl wouldn't stop staring for one, and he learned most of this by the time he was fighting Cell. And thinking back, Cell sounded like a helluva lot more fun than school. Heck, memories of Recoome breaking his neck seemed like fond ones. But, last period is P.E, so this had a _chance _being decent.

'_I have to keep my power dow- OH HELL NO.'_ Gohan mentally screamed as he entered the gym. Who he saw gave his invincible Super Saiyan heart a run for its (blood) money. Before the entire class was a pink-shirt, flame-haired clad egotistical short Saiyan.

"KAKABRAT!" Vegeta bellowed, drawing attention to the Permanent Super Saiyan, who was applying more than healthy amounts of wall to his head. "SOMEBODY GET HIM OFF THE WALL AND TO ME." Vegeta bellowed again.

Tearing Gohan from his spot took both Sharpner and Videl. The two athletes dropped Gohan in front of Vegeta.

"Continuing with Martial Arts, you are going to watch a light spar between two masters." Vegeta said, unusually calm. Picking up Gohan by the collar, Vegeta stood him up at one side of the gym before saying: "We fight at the banshee's level." Vegeta said to a reluctant Gohan.

The crowd, however, didn't have a clue what was going to happen. Some wanted to see the nerd get put through the meat grinder that was Coach Briefs, but a lot of people were yelling things such as 'Don't hurt him!', 'He's just a nerd!', and a sudden 'Wait, is Gohan the DELIVERY BOY!?' (Guess who did that one…)

Saiyan hearing ignored it for the time being, and started to fight. Vegeta started the offense. Gohan kicked away Vegeta's leg that was prepped for a kick, and punched Vegeta square in the nose. Backing of, Vegeta was forced on to the defense as Gohan put out a flurry of punches and kicks. The class was amazed at the nerd's ability to put Vegeta on the defensive. This only fed Videl's suspicion.

'_He's a skilled fighter, obviously knows the Briefs', and looks like the Delivery Boy from the Cell Games.'_ Videl thought. _'So he's one of those tricksters…'_ Disgust crossed Videl's face for a second as she mulled over the possibility of Gohan being the Delivery Boy. Turning her attention back to the fight, Vegeta had Gohan in a full nelson.

"That is how any half-decent fighter should be able to fight." Vegeta said after tossing Gohan back to his classmates. "Now, brats- I mean students, I will be pairing each of you up with each other based on strength. Once you've been paired up, beat the crap out of each- I mean spar." Vegeta ordered, and paired everyone off, except for Gohan.

"Coach, why isn't Nerd-Boy with anyone?" Sharpner asked, voicing the thoughts of several students.

Rolling his eyes, Vegeta pointed out the obvious. "If you haven't noticed, there are an odd number of you. But if any of you think you can keep up with Kakabrat, I'll be happy to see you get put through a wall." Vegeta stated irritably. _'Why did the woman put me through this job?'_ Vegeta thought to himself.

Gohan's ears perked up at this. Being a Saiyan, his pride in his strength took precedence when a challenge, no matter how simple, was offered.

"Vegeta, if you get any volunteers, I'll be waiting." Gohan said with a smirk. Sadly for Gohan's dominant Saiyan nature, no one cared to take up the challenge.

()-()-()

Gohan walked out of the school and decapsulized his motorcycle when his near-decent day was put on hold for another.

"Gohan!" Erasa called out while dragging both Sharpner and Videl. The two athletes looked disgruntled at best, and pissed off at worst.

Gohan capsulized his bike and walked over to the group of teenagers. "What do you need?" Gohan asked.

"You went from Nerd-Boy to Martial-Arts Master in under a day." Videl said with a look of suspicion. Gohan rolled his eyes when he heard this.

"So I have to fit into a category?" Gohan asked. Videl's face softened a bit, but Sharpner had a look that screamed 'Duh'. "Look," Gohan said while pushing a hand through his steel-strength hair, "I don't know about you, but I don't see the need for absolution at this level."

Decapsulizing his bike yet again, Gohan drove off before Erasa could even talk.

After about ten minutes of driving, Gohan heard gunshots. _'So criminals have no need of rest,'_ Gohan mused to himself silently. Deciding to have some fun, he went to the crime. After capsulizing his bike, he flew over to _the same bank from earlier…_ "Idiots…" Gohan muttered to himself, and walked onto the scene. There were about two dozen people robbing the place. Powering up to Super Saiyan Three, he lowered his power-level as far as possible (Six-hundred), he elbowed one of the robbers arm, breaking it in hundreds of places. Quickly, he rushed a second with a kick to the shin and tossed him aside. Before he got to the tenth guy, Gohan noticed Videl under automatic fire. _'Videl you idiot! You're not bulletproof!'_ Gohan thought to himself. He knew she was a crime fighter, but she didn't even have a gun to protect herself with As Videl was dodging from cover-to-cover, Gohan finished up several other criminals before Videl ran out of usable hiding space. Out in the open, Videl panicked.

'_The minute I get here, I die. Well, Videl, it's been a good ride.'_ Videl thought grimly to herself once she heard the rapid explosions of the bullets, but never felt any pain. She looked around only to see a wall of golden spikes where the gunman was standing, and a hand clenching a gun on the ground, with its unconscious owner on the other side of the golden spikes. The owner of the spike wall sighed, and turned around.

"Listen girl, you aren't bullet proof, so don't go running into gunfights with your pathetic skills." Gohan said harshly. Idiots killing each other off he could handle, but when smart people risk death alone, he loses it. Shaking his head, Gohan flew off at close to light speed towards his home.

()-()-()

"Come on, Erasa, pick up…" Videl muttered to herself. The whole incident with almost dying had shaken Videl's nerves, and desperately needed to talk to Erasa.

"Hey Videl, what's up?" The bubbly blonde asked, currently oblivious to Videl's recent experience.

"Erasa, I have to tell you something important, and I need you to not tell anyone." Videl said slightly hurriedly.

Erasa, thinking with her hormones, said "Is it about Gohan? I know, he's so cute! Typical; the new kid looks so good. And to keep up with Pink-Briefs in a fight?" Erasa ran out of breath, giving Videl a chance to speak.

"ERASA, I ALMOST DIED TODAY!" Videl screamed into her phone. "And the worst part," Videl started sobbing lightly, "I-I didn't even…"

"Videl, just tell me; everything will be fine. No one will know," Erasa consoled, shocked that her best friend came within inches of death.

"Erasa, I-I didn't even care!" Videl yelled into her phone for the second time that day. Her blood boiled at the memory of not caring. The fragile phone in her hand cracked along the screen from her shaking grasp.

Erasa fell silent. Videl wasn't the kind of girl to just _give up_, not even at gunpoint, and she also loved life more than anyone she knew, which is why she fought to save others'. "Videl, tell me what happened." Erasa managed to whisper.

Videl went on to the bank robbery. She described the scene that was at the bank. When she got there, there were about ten people left, with most on the ground. She described the gunman that could have ended her life even without the gun.

"Then, right after he pulled the trigger, a person just _stood_ there. He looked a bit like Gohan, but had hair down to his knees, and no eyebrows." Videl said. "He just took the bullets! He reminds me of those fighters from the Cell Games." Videl mused grimly.

()-()-()

Gohan managed to get out of bed early the next morning in fear of Chi-Chi's frying pan. After showering and getting dressed, Gohan mechanically walked downstairs, but wasn't greeted by the scent of food. Instead, Goten was happily patting his belly.

"Goten, where's my food?" Gohan asked dangerously calmly. Goten looked up at his brother and gave a reply that made him want to strangle the younger Saiyan.

"Well, you weren't hungry, so I ate it." Goten replied.

Gohan stared at Goten, and was prepared to kill him gladiator style, until Chi-Chi came into the room.

"Gohan, I'll make you a big dinner to make up for breakfast, okay?" Chi-Chi said in order to calm Gohan down. "Okay?" Chi-Chi repeated dangerously. With a small growl, Gohan flew off towards Satan City.

Once Gohan arrived at the city gates, he realized he forgot to grab his bike. Growling again, he continued to fly towards Orange Star High, ignoring any crimes. _'The police should be able to handle this. If not, I'm replacing the lot of them with Goten.'_ Gohan thought to himself bitterly. Why was he so angry? He's a Saiyan that didn't get breakfast; that should be explanation enough.

Arriving in his homeroom gave Gohan the chance to nap. Unlike yesterday, Gohan was about ten minutes early, and he didn't squander his Dende-given time. At least, that's how he intended to spend it, but Erasa decided running her mouth was a good idea.

"Look, Erasa, I just woke up half an hour ago, and my brother ate my breakfast, so can you please be quiet?" Gohan asked quietly. Erasa looked at him curiously.

"Didn't you say you lived in the 439 Mountains?" Erasa asked curiously. "The fastest Jet today would take over two hours to get here." Erasa was getting suspicious, but couldn't press further when Videl came crashing into the room and dragged Gohan out by the scruff of his neck.

"Why can't I just nap?" Gohan complained loudly when the classroom door was shut behind him. Sighing, Gohan turned to Videl. "What could you possibly want?" Gohan asked tiredly.

"How did you do it?" Videl asked.

"What did I do?" Gohan asked defensively, and rather quickly.

"How did you save me?"

**/Note de le Author/ ALRIGHT LADIES, GENTS, AND WATTER BOTTLE! NEW CHAPTER WAS LONGER THAN THE FIRST! I finally decided on the pairings, and they are the following: Gohan X Erasa, and possible Sharpner X Videl. Of course, I am very fickle, so these can change in the middle of a date. If you want to see anything, leave a review!**

**If I ever discontinue this, you have permission to murder me with a spoon made of watermelon named Cantaloupe the Biscuit, made by a pink baby panda.**

_**Exeunt**_


	3. I Don't Think Gohan Should Have Power

**Dyton: :c**

**uzumakinaruto5265: I update as fast as my imagination will allow me.**

**Mustafa123: Are you telepathic or something? Also, that pan's power-level is OVER NINE-THOUSAND!**

**pir84lyf: Got it!**

**Mjh Hunter: Well, here's one story that might explain it!**

**Opinionated Asmodeus: Neat. You don't have to.**

**Legend of tomorrow: This story is like comfort food, and you're just supposed to laugh at Gohan, not experience things with him.**

**Also, something I forgot to mention last Chapter; Gohan joined OSH about a week before Hallowe'en, so October 24****th****. This will play a part in hilarity.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**()-()-()**

"How did you save me?" Videl asked again after Gohan didn't reply. She was giving the boy the best glare she had, but Gohan just looked at her tiredly.

"What makes you think I saved you, and when could I have?" Gohan asked, shaking his head lightly. He personally forgot about yesterday due to his starving and clouded mind. "Look, if you're done interrogating me, I have a nap to take." Gohan said, and headed back to his desk.

"What did Videl ask you about?" Erasa asked, then absent mindedly added "or would 'interrogate' be more suiting…?"

"She was asking me about if I saved her or something." Gohan said, and checked his watch. _'Five minutes? I can probably drop by CC for some food…' _Gohan thought, and excused himself for the bathroom, but ran into his teacher.

"Where do you think you're going, Mr. Son?" The teacher asked.

"Um… Just going to class, sir." Gohan replied sheepishly, knowing he was just caught. Of course, being Gohan, he couldn't think of a lie, so he followed his teacher back to the class, and plopped his head on his desk, and closed his eyes. He went on sleeping for about half an hour.

The teacher giggled to himself. "Since Gohan has _obviously_ learned this, he can answer this equation in seconds. Erasa, wake up the genius." The teacher instructed.

Gohan opened his eyes groggily when he felt Erasa poking him. "What time is it?" Gohan asked slowly, and looked to the front of the class.

"Gohan, what is the answer to this equation?" The teacher asked smugly.

Gohan looked at the equation and rolled his eyes. "Twelve over seventeen equals 'X', and one over six equals 'Y'. 'Z' is at origin." Gohan replied tiredly, and put his head back to his desk. The teacher was thoroughly embarrassed.

()-()-()

'_LUNCH!'_ Gohan mentally cheered when he heard the bell sound. To the average person, Gohan just disappeared, and reappeared at one of the picnic tables behind a mountain of food. After Gohan finished his lunch, he realized Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner barely made their way outside.

"GOHAN!" Erasa yelled over to the blond Saiyan, and made her way (dragging both Videl and Sharpner) to the table the now cheerful Gohan was sitting. "When did you leave class? You sort of disappeared when the bell rang." Erasa stated, and gave Videl a nudge.

"I left at the bell." Gohan said defensively.

Knowing what Erasa, was hinting at, Videl rolled her eyes quickly. "Gohan, were you at the east bank yesterday?" Videl asked.

"No." Gohan said in a rushed tone.

Sharpner, wanting to throw in his (albeit, useless) two cents in. "Babe, why are so interested in Brains? Why not focus on me?" Sharpner asked like a puppy. By this point in his life, he was willing to get on his knees and beg- wait, already done.

"Shut up Sharpner." Videl muttered.

Gohan, seeing his way out of this social mess, didn't throw away his chance. "Well, I'll leave you two to your little lover's spat." Gohan said, and left the table hearing Sharpner saying 'Progress!' He also heard Erasa follow him.

"Since those two will be busy for a while, I thought we could hang out for a while." Erasa said when she caught up to Gohan.

The Permanent Super Saiyan was currently going through the normal Saiyan puberty, but fifty times worse, so Gohan felt the need to show off. "Want to see something cool?" Gohan asked quickly as he continued walking around the school's lawn with the bubbly blonde.

Erasa, thinking with her hormones as usual, jumped to conclusions. "I don't do _that_ sort of thing until the fifth date!" Erasa proclaimed, stepping back from Gohan.

Gohan shook his head (having Vegeta as a father-figure made him not so naïve), and laughed. "No, not that. Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Then what did you want to show me?" Erasa asked.

Gohan smirked. "Follow me; we'll need someplace quiet." Gohan stated, and headed into the school and towards the roof.

Once Gohan and Erasa reached the roof, Erasa was out of breath. "What… Are… We… Doing… Here…?" Erasa panted.

Gohan opened the door and walked to the ledge. "First, tell me; do you believe Hercule Satan when he says the fighters at the Cell Games were faking those explosions?" Gohan asked.

Erasa looked at Gohan curiously. "Of course, flying and shooting balls of light from your hands is impossible." Erasa replied.

Gohan laughed to himself and walked over to the roof's ledge. "If flying is impossible, then I'm about to die." Gohan said jokingly, and walked off the ledge, and floated.

Erasa just about shrieked and turned away, until she heard Gohan's laughter. She turned around, and saw Gohan _floating _several feet away from the ledge.

()-()-()

Erasa was sitting away from the class during gym, regardless of Vegeta barking orders. She received several smirks from Gohan, who was currently embarrassing Videl in a spar. Speaking of Videl…

"Hit me already!" Videl ordered in a heavily frustrated tone. Gohan had been flawlessly dodging her attacks without a proper stance- or any stance for that matter.

"Nah, this is too much fun." Gohan replied, and tucked his hands into his pockets.

Vegeta was laughing at the spectacle of Gohan against the human girl. After looking over the other students, he noticed one student sitting alone. "Kakabrat, to me! NOW!" Vegeta ordered. Within seconds, Gohan was in front of the shorter Saiyan. "Deal with your mate before I blast her." Vegeta ordered.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Videl isn't my-"

"I know, you idiot! I was referring to the sulking human!" Vegeta barked, receiving a look of questioning from Gohan. "I saw you flying. Don't question what I say." Vegeta said.

Gohan walked over to Erasa with a slightly apprehensive look. "So, how badly did I scare you?" Gohan asked, and sat beside the blonde girl. When Erasa didn't respond, Gohan thought of one thing that could cheer anyone up. "How about I teach you how to fly?" Gohan asked.

**/Note de le Author/ I know, short chapter. But I've been sick for a week with the E68 virus going around. Still on antibiotics… ANYWAYS, you don't care about my personal health, so I won't bug you with it.**

**I'm thinking of bringing in Lime, and giving Gohan a semi-harem, because he deserves one after killing Cell!**

_**Exeunt**_


	4. Gohan Gets a Tonne of Tail

**Dyton: I thought you said you were out! Anyways, I would also kick Sharpner. In the face. By the Hulk. Going Super Saiyan INFINITE!**

**TheLoyalMutation: Telepaths everywhere!**

**RKF22: Interesting is what I'm going for!**

**maximusrexmundi: That's why he might get one! But it's Gohan, so Erasa will be fine.**

**pir84lyf: I DO EVERYTHING.**

**Mustafa123: Why do you think Videl's there? She will start her insanity soon.**

**LegendOfTomorrow: I'm glad you liked it!**

**Legendary Cryptid: IT MIGHT BE DONE.**

**HP-DG-SB-NR-AG-HA-TD-KB-RR-AJ: wut, me speling iz not te besst?**

**ONE WITH THE STORY!**

**()-()-()**

'_What the HFIL did I get myself into?'_ Gohan thought to himself as he flew home with a certain screaming blonde bombshell. "You said you wanted to fly, and this is flying!" Gohan yelled bitterly over the rushing wind. He was slightly on edge for two reasons: one, he could fly home within a second, and two, his mother will start gushing about grandchildren.

Erasa stopped screaming once Gohan landed outside his house. However, she kept herself latched onto Gohan chest. "Where are we?" Erasa asked when she saw the little house.

Gohan, after physically removing Erasa from him, said "This is my house. Come on, I have to teach my brother how to fly as well." Gohan walked toward the door, opened it, and was tackled by Goten.

"HIGOHANICARUSCAMEBYTODAYANDWEWENTTOSEEDINOSAURSBUTMOMMYFOUNDUSATTHELAKEANDTHENTRUNKSCAMEOVERBUTMISTERVEGETACAMEANDBROUGHTHIMHOMEAND- Who is that?" Goten turned to Erasa. After blinking a few times, Goten ran into the house.

Gohan sighed. "I say we got two more seconds before," Chi-Chi all but blasted down the door, "that…" Gohan grumbled, and prepared for the gushing.

"GOHAN! Your little brother said you _FLEW A GIRL HOME? MIND EXPLAINING A FEW THINGS?"_ Chi-Chi yelled, then turned to Erasa, who was wide-eyed. "Of course, if you two are _involved_, I could use grandchildren."

"Mom, I'm just teaching her how to fly." Gohan stated. The Super Saiyan thought he was going to be left alone, but the Son matriarch had a different idea.

"You are going to at least bring your brother." Chi-Chi ordered, causing Goten to tackle Gohan for a second time.

Gohan sighed. "Alright you two, follow me."

()-()-()

'_I really don't feel in my element here…'_ Erasa thought to herself as she sat down in a field. Gohan told her to calm her mind, but that wasn't the easiest thing for the gossip queen. "I can't do it…" Erasa grumbled.

Gohan walked over from Goten, who was already flying around happily. "No kidding you can't, you're trying." Gohan said, and sat down beside her. "You still don't believe it's possible, Ki manipulation?" It was more of a statement, but Erasa nodded anyways. Laughing quietly, Gohan smirked somewhat viciously. Turning to Erasa, he quickly pinned to poor girl down onto the cold grass. "If you can access your Ki, you'll be able to push me off of you. Until then, you are stuck." Gohan said menacingly.

Erasa was terrified. She didn't know Gohan that well, and now she was pinned under the boy. Even with Goten's laughter in the background and Gohan's nerdy clothes, that menacing grin Gohan plastered on his face was scary.

"Get OFF of me!" Erasa yelled, and started flailing at Gohan. The Saiyan smirked, and got up.

"Now that you can control your Ki to some degree, I say we get started."

Erasa blinked. She looked at Gohan, and noticed that Gohan's shirt had a hole torn through it. "I did that?"

Gohan laughed and walked over to a nearby boulder. "So you respond to fear?" Gohan asked, and broke off a baseball sized piece of the boulder, and whipped it at the ground some fifty feet away, causing dirt to fly up. "I suggest you start flying." Gohan said, and threw another rock closer to Erasa.

While Gohan was treating this as a game, Erasa was running at speeds not humanly possible. _'So she has some control already… This is promising.'_ Gohan thought, and threw one of the hard projectiles in front of her, causing an explosion of dirt and grass to fly into the air. Thing is, Erasa kept running, and ended up running over a hole measuring a dozen feet in diameter and a couple feet deep.

"Erasa!" Gohan yelled once he realized what Erasa managed to do. Erasa stopped running, and looked down to see several feet of air.

"I DID IT! GOHAN I DID IT! I-" Erasa felt the effect of using Ki for the first time finally, and started to fall from her hovering. Gohan chuckled, and picked her up.

Gohan carried the blonde girl back to his house, despite her protests saying she can walk. Goten, who was following on Nimbus, watched his brother's face become a faintly noticeable red when Erasa decided to take a nap in his arms.

()-()-()

Chi-Chi was preparing dinner for her Saiyan children. "Thank Dende that Gohan doesn't eat more than he used to." Chi-Chi thought out loud. When Gohan couldn't fall out of Super Saiyan, she literally feared cooking. As long as he doesn't start bringing home different women, Chi-Chi's happy. Speaking of Gohan bringing home women…

"Gohan, why are you carrying her?" Chi-Chi yelled, and stormed out the door to _greet_ her eldest son.

Gohan sighed, and brushed past his mother to put Erasa on the couch in the living room. "She fell asleep after using her Ki for the first time." Gohan explained, and sat down on one of the chairs.

Chi-Chi sighed. "You can at least tell me her name. It would be a good idea if I knew what to call my daughter-in-law." Chi-Chi said idly, and went back to preparing dinner.

Gohan's face heated up when Chi-Chi said 'daughter-in-law', but responded nonetheless. "Her name is Erasa, and no, you are not getting grandchildren any time soon."

Goten was watching his mother and brother argue over grandchildren for a while before deciding to visit Trunks.

()-()-()

Gohan was more than ready for school the day after teaching Erasa how to fly and control her Ki. _'How did she learn so fast?'_ Gohan asked himself, but immediately found his answer. _'It's because she won't need to fly. Needing something makes it harder to get,'_ Gohan decided, and got ready for school.

After taking a shower, he noticed he didn't have any baggy clothes. Sighing, he reached for a pair of jeans when he realized something was wrong. _Very wrong_. Looking behind himself warily, he saw a bright gold furry tail. After a minute of yelling bloody murder to himself, he wrapped his tail around his waist and headed downstairs.

"Mom, I have bad news!" Gohan bellowed before reaching the final step of the staircase.

Chi-Chi sighed, thinking it was something benign. "What's wrong?" She asked her son, and started putting food on the table.

Gohan let his tail wave freely in the air and sat down. "My tail grew back, and not even Vegeta would be able to rip it off." Gohan replied, and started chowing down. A look of glee crossed Chi-Chi's face when she heard this.

"And you father grew back his tail after marrying me. Looks like I'm getting grandchildren after all…" Chi-Chi said idly, causing Gohan to cough up some food. "Hey, I'm telling the truth. Don't expect me to lie about possible grandchildren." With that, Gohan decided against arguing, and headed to school.

()-()-()

After stopping at Satan City gate, Gohan decapsulized his bike, and rode the sleek vehicle towards school, but was interrupted by the sounds of police sirens. Groaning, he put his bike back in his capsule, and flew towards the crime, forgetting to turn Super Saiyan Three. He jumped out of the sky, and ran into a jewelry store that was under a heist. Several of the robbers shot at him, but Gohan just caught them, and threw them back at the owners. After dealing with the rest of them (via breaking legs), he tore the rope that was around the hostages, and walked outside, still forgetting to transform. Guess who saw him first?

"Gohan? Why were you in there?" Videl asked, and glared at the boy.

One of the hostages came out of the store. "Miss Videl, this young man saved us! He truly is a hero. He even caught bullets in his hand!" The man said, and wandered off to who knows where.

Gohan's eyes widened, and thought of a response to Videl's questioning glare. "Magic." He said simply, and flew off faster than anyone could see.

'_What just happened?'_ Videl asked herself, and flew off in her jet-copter.

Meanwhile, Gohan was laughing in his desk in first period. Soon after Gohan arrived in the class, other students started to funnel inside, most notably Erasa, who was moving with increased agility. Gohan grinned when Erasa sat down beside him. "So, finding the most fun thing ever easy?" Gohan asked , referring to flying.

Erasa knew what he was talking about, but surrounding students got the wrong idea, and numerous 'Oooooooooo's were being thrown around.

"Gohan, you need to word things right." Erasa said, rolling her eyes.

**/Note de le Author/ CHAPTER FOUR IS UP! I'm still sick, but not choking on my own throat anymore, so that's good news. My brother wanted this up today, so you can thank him for more of this. Anyways, THE TAIL HAS APPEARED!1!**


	5. Shot Down by the Nerd

**TheLoyalMutation: It's all part of the plan…**

**maximusrexmundi: ALL SHALL BE REVEALED**

**RKF22: She shall!**

**WWingWisher: I'm not sure he'll get KICKED, per-se…**

**LegendOfTomorrow: Even though that would be awesome, I hate GT and most everything to do with it. Also, only full Saiyans can go SSJ4.**

**Dyton: I know, I wrote the responses before you contacted me. Don't worry, it will be revealed why Erasa learned so fast in this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

**()-()-()**

Avoiding Videl seemed easy to the Super Saiyan, but only for that one day. The following day, insanity started…

Gohan was taking a nap on his desk, and for once, Erasa was as well. Teaching a human how to use Ki is almost as exhausting as learning it, and that's what the two blond haired teenagers were doing yesterday. Videl noticed Erasa's odd behaviour, and instantly blamed Gohan. Walking up to the blond boy, Videl dragged his sleeping form out of the class, and quickly received complaints.

"Shut up Gohan, I have questions for you about yesterday." Videl shot down Gohan's complaints and continued after tossing Gohan to the now closed class door. "How did you stop a heist job, and how did you disappear?"

Gohan looked at Videl with a certain distaste in his mouth. "I beat the crap out of the robbers. Isn't that much obvious?" Gohan asked, and headed back inside, but was stopped again.

"How could you take down people with guns, and catch the bullets?"

Gohan laughed at this, and wiped away humored tears from his face. "So you _do_ believe your dad when he says that those explosions at the Cell Games were tricks?"

Videl nodded as a look of both confusion and realization crept onto her face. "Wait, are you the Delivery Boy?"

Gohan shook his head and continued with his own interrogation. "So what was the world scared of? I mean, Cell was only using light-tricks like your father says. In fact, how am I the only one that has ever thought of this?" Gohan burst out into an uncharacteristic laughter when he saw Videl's face. The mix of realization, terror, and guilt was hilariously delicious. Laughing, Gohan went back into class and sat down beside Erasa, and earned a glare from Sharpner.

"What the hell got into you Nerd-Boy?" Sharpner asked, raising one brow.

Gohan laughed again. "I just told Videl that the fight between her dad and Cell is the equivalent of me beating up a bully." Gohan grinned when Sharpner's face contorted into anger. "Before you start arguing," Gohan interrupted, "Cell was only using 'Smoke and Mirrors' as your _savior_ put it. Also, all the people Cell killed turned out to be completely fine. So exactly what did Hercule do?" Gohan shot down every single belief Sharpner had in Hercule, and he found the result to be just as horrifically satisfying as Videl's. _'Stupid Saiyan puberty, making me arrogant…'_

The rest of the period went smoothly. Erasa was completing her work and thinking faster now that her Ki was unlocked, and that elicited glares from Videl and to a lesser extent Sharpner. Is was only until second period, history, that Gohan started his mental self-destruction. (**A/N **I am not taking specific dates for the next scene, as I didn't watch Dragon Ball, and don't feel like doing research. You can deal with cannon altering considering this is FANFICTION.)

"Class, calm down!" The history teacher was making his best attempts to get the class to quiet down. Once the students shut their faces, the teacher continued. "As probably none of you know, today is the anniversary of the world being saved via martial arts."

All of the students bar Gohan were confused. Gohan realized what day today was; the day Goku killed King Piccolo.

"Sir," Videl started, "my dad killed Cell in the middle of April. This is October. Stop embarrassing yourself." Videl droned, and went back to whatever crime-fighting teenagers do during class.

Gohan rolled his eyes and raised his hand, and was given the go-ahead to speak from the teacher. "Sir, today's the anniversary of Son Goku killing the Demon King Piccolo."

"That is correct, Son Gohan. Is there by chance any relation between the two of you?" The teacher asked, and silently chuckled at Videl's red face.

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, he's my dad. Somehow, I'm not loaded like Videl is." Gohan joked, and earned stares from pretty much everyone in the class, to which he grinned at.

()-()-()

Gohan exited the school, and deciding against Decapsulizing his bike, he counted down in his head from five… Four… Three… Two… One…

"Gohan, where do you think you're going?" Videl yelled from across the school yard, and came running over to the Super Saiyan.

"Home, obviously. What, you want to join me?" Gohan asked sarcastically, and noticed Erasa behind her. "Hey Erasa!"

The blonde girl smiled and approached Videl. "Videl, why are you bothering Gohan? Did you see him outside a bank again?"

Videl flushed with a bit of anger. "That's not it; he claims to live in the 439 mountain area, and I've only seen him ride a motorcycle to school." Videl said, and turned to Gohan. "Mind explaining how you defy physics?"

Gohan tried to stop a laugh, but he couldn't. "I fly once I'm out of the city, obviously." Gohan replied, and turned to Erasa. "You want to continue today?" Gohan asked, to which Erasa nodded, confusing Videl.

()-()-()

The morning five days later could have started better, what with Gohan being woken up by a frying pan, Goten eating an unfair part of his breakfast, and his tail refusing to wrap around his waist. _'Well, it's well known my dad had a tail, so why should I be worried?' _Gohan reasoned as he landed outside Satan City. His tail continued to refuse his demands as he drove towards school.

Gunshots reached the Super Saiyan's ears, and the _cheery _powerhouse of Ki groaned. Powering up to Super Saiyan Three, Gohan rushed into a heated gunfight between policemen and criminals, with the latter robbing a bank. _'Screw it, Goten's replacing them all.'_

His tail flicked frantically in the air as Gohan neared the bank. Guns stopped blazing suddenly as one of the criminals walked out of the building with a teenage girl in choke-hold, and a gun pointed to her head. Gohan knew exactly who this girl was, and the struggle the criminal was having with her only confirmed her to be Erasa.

"Let us go or the bitch dies!" The burly brute of a criminal bellowed, and Gohan's tail twitched violently as a result. The razor-sharp fibers of the tail screamed for blood, almost as if it was an entity on its own. Gohan licked his lips menacingly and slowly descended toward his 'opponent'. A tinge of green was faintly visible around his body, but the closer Gohan got to the person who was threatening Erasa, the aura whipped around the area.

"**Say that again."** Gohan commanded in what sounded like two voices.

"I-I said let us go…" The criminal squeaked, and started trembling, but managed to aim the handgun at Gohan's face.

"**You skipped out on the part that makes me want to break," **Gohan started, and broke the man's gun-hand by poking it, **"every limb,"** the other arm, freeing Erasa, **"in your body!"** Shins shattered, and the man was sent flying into a wall, bounced off, and into a group of officers.

Without thinking, Gohan grabbed Erasa and flew over to Orange Star High, and landed on the roof, powered down, and stood there inspecting Erasa to make sure she was okay.

"Go-Gohan, you're who saved Videl the other day?" Erasa asked, and Gohan nodded, still inspecting Erasa for damage. Sighing, Erasa chuckled to herself. "I bet you're also the Delivery Boy?" Gohan nodded absent mindedly, and started to _inspect_ Erasa. His tail flicked around, catching Erasa's attention. "Wait, is that a tail?" Erasa practically screeched, but calmed herself down when she reminded herself not to be surprised considering he taught her how to fly.

"Yeah, it starts twitching when I get excited. Can't control the thing today for some reason, but I couldn't care less." Gohan said, and was now shamelessly checking out Erasa's beautiful body. Being able to tap into her Ki made her form more refined, and healthier than before, in Gohan's opinion. He thought of doing _very_ un-Gohan things to her, until Erasa interrupted his thoughts in one of the best ways possible.

'_He's checking me out, I'm checking him out… No shame in what I'm about to do.'_ Erasa thought to herself, and tackled Gohan's lips with her own hormone driven pair. And to Erasa's joy, Gohan kissed her back.

'_Screw the bell.'_ They both thought when the bell rang its annoying call.

**/Note de le Author/ THIS WAS NOT FLUFF! That comes in the next chapter. Well, I told my brother it would be up today, and here it is! Right before bed (Eastern Standard Time)! Well, that's all for today, except for one thing; it wasn't the E68 I was sick with, just a string of asthma attacks coupled by a mild flu. Still, your words of 'GET THE FUCK BETTER' helped. 'Till next time.**

_**Exeunt**_


	6. Monkey See Monkey Do

**RFK22: Videl MUST BE PUT DOWN!**

**LegendofTomorrow: That's what I was going for.**

**Dyton: I know, the second half sucked. I was tired, and I told my brother it would be posted that day, giving me no time to edit.**

**Queenies: Continued it shall be!**

**ArmCannos44: Refer to above**

**Vegeta's in this one, and starts-**

**Vegeta: Shut up you stupid human!**

**Me: *turns SSJ3***

**Vegeta: F****************************************

**THE LAST CHAPTER HAPPENED ON A FRIDAY.**

**()-()-()**

Gohan wanted nothing to do with this day, Monday. Not because it was Monday, mind you, but it was a day he had been dreading since he started school; Hallowe'en. The Super Saiyan did NOT want to leave his safe and non-judging bed, but a certain frying-pan that put Goku to shame had different ideas. After a few seconds of Chi-Chi yelling, Gohan got a shower, got dressed, ate breakfast, and flew off to school in a monkey costume equipped with a detachable mask. Once he landed outside of the city, he heard gunshots.

Immediately, Gohan started raising his power-level enormously, calling for Goten. Within seconds, Goten appeared running in his own Super Saiyan transformation.

"GOHANWHAT'SWRONGWHYDIDYOUCALLMEHERE!?" Goten rushed, and tackled the monkey costume.

Not bothering to deal with his questions about Goten's blond hair, he crouched down and patted the boy on the head. "I need to ask you the hugest favour, squirt." When Goten nodded excitedly, Gohan continued. "There are bad people robbing a jewelry store. I need you to beat them up, because I'm already late for school." Goten nodded again, and ran off in search for fun.

Gohan forgot about his bike and made a mad-dash for his school. Regardless, he was late by five minutes. He dropped his bag by his desk and slumped into his seat, and noticed everyone else's costumes. Sharpner was dressed up as Batman, Videl was probably still out fighting crime, and Erasa was dressed up as an angel; big fluffy wings included. Thank Dende they sat at the back of the class, or people would have seen Gohan staring at Erasa shamelessly.

After greeting Erasa with a peck on the cheek, he turned his attention to the front where Videl entered in a Catwoman costume. Disregarding his own safety, Sharpner cheered. Gohan and Erasa just looked at each other.

"I'm not sure if that's irony, chance, or planned." Gohan muttered under his breath, referring to the crime fighter being dressed up as a thief, and released his tail from his waist.

Erasa giggled. "I'm pretty sure it was planned, and ironic it is. Still, no matter what Videl says, I'm pretty sure that's a couple's costume." Erasa said, and turned to Videl, who was now seated. "So, you finally gave Sharpner a chance?"

Videl looked at her friend, then to Sharpner. "For the love of Kami, no." Videl sighed, earning a playful pout from Sharpner.

Gohan, in his sweaty golden monkey suit, turned to the front of the class where a lesson was not being taught. Questioning the school's authenticity for the umpteenth time, the PA sounded the principal's voice.

"_**Students, I have news from Mr. Briefs stating that anyone interested in martial arts can come downstairs to the gym for a friendly tournament. He also said that those who come downstairs will receive an additional one percent on their final grade regardless of how well they fight."**_ Gohan knew what Vegeta was trying to do. The Prince of all Four Saiyans had the hybrid under his thumb. If he didn't go, Chi-Chi would quite literally beat him to death, wish him back, then beat him some more.

'_Why today of all days? Everyone will see my tail…'_ Gohan complained to himself as he headed downstairs with Sharpner, Videl, Erasa, and other students.

"Erasa, why are you coming down?" Videl asked her childhood friend. Erasa grinned as a result.

"I'm going to compete, of course! No sense in letting you get your hands all over my Gohan." Erasa half-joked, and grabbed Gohan's arm, Videl's jaw to drop and Sharpner to swallow his tongue.

"Besides, Videl, you are the weakest of us four." Gohan said idly, and left a stunned Videl behind for a few seconds before she screamed like a banshee.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT!? I AM HERCEULE'S DAUGHTER!" Videl screeched (**A/N: Videl bashing is only beginning**). The crime fighter marched toward Gohan before Sharpner stopped her.

"And you are not Hercule." Gohan stated before being cut off by Sharpner.

"Look Videl," Sharpner said, uncharacteristically saying her actual name, "You are certainly weaker than Gohan, what with his dad being _the_ Son Goku and the fact that you can't hit him during spars, and we both know I punch harder and faster than you. The only reason you can fight crime is because you live off of your dad's fame."

Gohan looked at the two. "Shots have been fired." Erasa nodded her head in agreement.

"Not only shots."

()-()-()

Semi-finals; Videl versus Erasa, and Gohan versus Sharpner. It was well known that Videl, Gohan, and Sharpner were going to make it, with each of them being placed in separate blocks, but Erasa was a huge upset when she took down the biggest fighters the school had to offer. Now, it was Gohan against Sharpner, to see who would be facing the best girl.

"Same rules as before except for the fact that there is no time limit. Now fight!" Vegeta said.

Sharpner charged at Gohan, not wasting any time with shadow-boxing. Gohan walked forward, and jabbed Sharpner in the ribs with his fingers after dodging a punch to the shoulder, and backed off toward the centre, and slipped into Chi-Chi's fighting stance. Sharpner charged him again, making sure to avoid the fingers that brought Gohan to where he was. What he was not expecting was a kick to his right knee, followed by being thrown out of the ring by the legs. Gohan rubbed salt into the wound by taking a bow and sitting down on the ground, waiting for Videl and Erasa's match.

Vegeta stated the rules, muttered something about humans, and sat down beside the principal.

"You sure you're ready for this Erasa?" Videl asked as she entered the religiously known Satan Stance, a stance made for a tall, heavy fighter, not a small light one.

"You should ask yourself." Erasa countered, and entered the stance Gohan taught her; Namekian style.

In Gohan's opinion, you couldn't cut the tension with a sword, much less a knife. Videl charged and sent a flurry of punches at Erasa who, to the surprise of the students bar Gohan, dodged every single one of them.

"Come on Videl, you're going easy on me!" Erasa exclaimed as she kicked Videl's right shin. Videl stood up and started another set of punches, this time full speed. Erasa kept her stance and was now forced to block a few of them, but started her own offense. Gohan was watching intently, knowing Erasa would win. He thought about a fight between him and the blonde girl, and he was excited. His tail twitched happily as the thought molded into a reality when Erasa started pummeling Videl, eventually backing her out of the ring.

Videl was fuming and marched toward the Super Saiyan. "HOW THE HELL DID SHE DO THAT?" Videl raged, earning a smile from Gohan.

"With punches and kicks, of course." Vegeta bellowed at Videl, causing the crime fighter to shrink back into her seat. "Kakabrat, get in the ring now! Good, now that you two are here in the finals, there are some new rules: Forfeiting is not an option, cheapshots are now allowed, and I don't want to see any kissy-faces between you two." Vegeta lowered his voice for his next rule. "You can fly, but no blasts, got it?" The two finalists nodded and faced each other. Gohan leveled his power to Erasa's, and the two charged each other. Jabs and punches were either blocked or dodged, and kicking was becoming a major factor in the fight. Gohan landed a kick to Erasa's side, and Erasa landed a kick in Gohan's thigh. Both backed off and stared into each other's eyes with both a raging and passionate fire. They clashed again, but Gohan's tail was now loosening, and started to become a flailing sight to everyone in the audience. As the battle for dominance raged on, their feet left the ground for several seconds before lowering themselves again.

Gohan's Saiyan personality was in absolute Nirvana fighting Erasa, but his human side took over, and eventually upped his power to end the fight. With a quick jab to the sternum, and a spinning kick to the shoulder, Erasa was pushed out of the ring.

Vegeta stood up with a knowing smirk on his face. "We have a winner. Gohan, the freak with the tail, has come in first place." Vegeta announced. The entire gym was silent, including a news team that thought it would be a good idea to get Videl beating other students senseless when Vegeta informed them the day before.

With sweat pouring out of his nervous body, Gohan walked over to Erasa and helped her up. Ignoring the immediate gossip, the two grabbed their Hallowe'en costumes and ran for lunch.

()-()-()

School was finally over, and Gohan was eager to get away from the building. He and Erasa were planning to head to Gohan's house, but Vegeta, Videl, and several other people approached them.

"ERASA, GET OVER HERE!" Videl yelled, and dragged Erasa away from Gohan, while Vegeta wordlessly dragged Gohan to Dende knows where.

"Alright Kakabrat, looks like I need to teach you the Saiyan process for puberty." Vegeta stated, earning a confused look from Gohan. Sure Gohan and Erasa were probably a hot topic for gossip, but nothing too extreme was going on between them. "Before you start arguing, shut up. First, we Saiyans mate for life, literally. Once you mate with that human, you will literally die if you mate with another via heart attack. Secondly, you've been training her for less than a week, and the reason she is already able to fly, launch Ki-Blasts, and the sort is because she feeds off of your Ki, and your Ki is dependent on hers for you to be able to control yourself. Once one dies, the other has a good chance of dying. The only reason the Banshee stays alive is because she was never dependant on Kakarot's Ki, with him never being around. Lastly, once you mate with her, she will need to be in your presence for at least twenty-four hours every week for the first two months, or you both will become clinical psychopaths." Vegeta explained, ignoring the Super Saiyan's questions. The older Saiyan all but teleported back to capsule Corp, leaving Gohan to think while he tried to find Erasa.

**Meanwhile, with insane person, Sharpner, and Erasa…**

"So Gohan has a tail, you kick my ass, and I'm the weakest of the four of us?" Videl fumed. Her entire body was tense with anger, and Sharpner was trying his best to calm her down.

Erasa smiled nervously. "Yeah, pretty much."

Sharpner tried to hold Videl back, but Videl was far faster than the boxer. Erasa casually sidestepped out of Videl's tackle, and turned to her.

"VIDEL, STOP TRYING TO KILL HER!" Sharpner yelled, and held the raging girl back long enough for her to realize what she was doing.

Shrugging off the Batman-clad Sharpner, Videl started running out of the school's yard, and headed home. "Sharpner, go and calm her down. I'm going to find Gohan."

()-()-()

Gohan and Erasa met up, and decided to fly to Gohan's, until Gohan sensed his little brother in the city.

'_If he's been here all day, I'm going to need Porunga to revive me instead of Shenron.'_ Gohan deadpanned in his mind. "Erasa, I have to get my little brother. It'll only take a second."

Oblivious to Gohan in the sky racing towards him, Goten was receiving congratulations from several officers after he 'played' with some criminals. Wondering what he'd do next, he decided to fly up, and bumped into his brother.

"GOTEN, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDN'T STAY HERE ALL DAY!" Gohan yelled.

Goten went over his options before replying. "Nope, I wasn't. But I was."

Gohan took his little brother and whipped him in the general direction of his house before returning to Erasa. "Good with kids, I see." Erasa gapped when Gohan threw the child at speeds that would put a fighter-jet to shame-ville. Gohan grinned.

"Don't worry, he can take whatever I throw at him; even if it's himself." Gohan turned to Erasa as they started flying toward Gohan's house. "So what do you want to do?" Gohan asked.

Erasa thought for a second. "Well, I never properly met your mom, so how about that?"

Gohan groaned. "The grandchildren gushing will never end…"

**/Note de le Author/ So this is the longest chapter so far at 5 pages of Word Starter, and I am happy with myself. I don't have much to say for this except to say that this might actually be one of my favourite Saiyan Puberty things. I say that because a) I wrote it and b) It's what I was starting off with. So a roll of the dice will determine whether or not Sh/V.**

_**Exeunt**_


	7. I'm just Saiyan

**RKF22: Well, that's the ship.**

**LegendOfTommorow: I will take Videl's face, and bash it against a wall because SCREW VIDEL!**

**WineIXI: He's a Chibi Saiyan; of course he's cute.**

**Dyton: Really not in the mood to deal with you.**

**Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl: Obligatory thanks!**

**Dev's Inferno: Neat.**

**It will be revealed why Gohan is a permanent SSJ-**

**Vegeta: FILTHY HALF-BREED ISN'T WORTH ANYTHING!**

**He has a tail, and his girlfriend is **_**ERASA.**_** He wins.**

**Going a bit away from canon on this chapter.**

**()-()-()**

November was now officially Gohan's least favourite month. The cold weather bit at his hyper-sensitive tail, which was in one of its 'You're-not-the-boss-of-me' moods and decided to flail around when Gohan needed to do… Anything really.

"I SWEAR TO DENDE, I'M GOING TO RIP YOU OFF AND FEED YOU TO ICARUS!" Gohan yelled to his golden tail on a particularly cold morning on his way to West City. Wait, isn't Gohan's school in Satan City? It is, so shut up, I'm going somewhere with this.

On too many occasions, Gohan's tail almost made Gohan's identity as the 'Spike-Man' as people called his Super Saiyan Three transformation, known. Videl (read as psycho) was HFIL bent on discovering Spike-Man's identity, making Gohan's life harder than ever.

Landing outside of Capsule Corp, Gohan was greeted by none other than Bulma Briefs.

"Gohan, what are you doing here? Don't you have school?" Bulma asked, and stomped out a smoke.

"Yeah, I do, but I need to ask a few favours." Gohan said, and walked behind Bulma into Capsule Corp.

"Whatcha need?"

Gohan thought for a second before replying. "I need a costume that I can use while fighting crime, and, although this may sound weird, I need the Dragon Radar."

Bulma nodded, and got the requested items for her godson. "Tell me, why do you need the Dragon Radar?"

()-()-()

Gohan arrived at school with a black-eye and a bruised tail, but his spirits were light nonetheless. He took his seat in his homeroom (late, of course) followed by Videl.

"Gohan, why are you so late? Class started ten minutes ago! And why do you have a black-eye?" (I'm naming the teachers now) Mr. Idiom ran his mouth at a mile a minute.

"439 mountain area; we've been over this several times now." Gohan droned, and opened what he used to call a bedtime story.

The rest of class ran smoothly, if you call Gohan and Erasa making-out in the middle of class smooth. In Sharpner's opinion, you couldn't get smoother.

Second period also went well, and Gohan's black-eye was gone because Saiyan genes and stuff.

It was lunch that went 'perfectly' however… For Erasa that is…

Sitting behind a mountain of food, Gohan and Erasa were feasting on Gohan's lunch, and on the other side of the cafeteria, Sharpner and Videl were uselessly plotting against Gohan; Videl because she is secret-obsessed, and Sharpner because Gohan had an IQ over one-hundred.

"So, Erasa, do you want to go hunt for the Dragonballs later?" Gohan asked between mouthfuls of food.

Erasa was told a bit about the Dragonballs, but thought they were only used for revival. "What, did someone die?"

Gohan chuckled at this. "I told you; as long as you can think of it, Shenron will have to do it. But yes, several people will be revived, but I'm not telling you who." Gohan's tail loosened as it flicked around casually in the air. "I did tell you about Namek, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'd remember the story of how my boyfriend got his neck broken." Erasa replied sarcastically, and sat back in her chair, waiting for Gohan to explain his Dragonball hunting plan.

"Well, we need to go there and use their Dragonballs after we use up ours, so we might miss a day of school." Gohan said.

"Just tell me what we're wishing for!"

()-()-()

Gohan stood outside the school with several bruises on his face, coupled with an ecstatic grin. His grin widened when he saw Erasa running towards him.

"Erasa, are you ready to go?" Gohan asked the blonde.

"Yeah, but I don't know why you're reviving _them._" Erasa complained, and waited for the usual interruption from Videl and Sharpner, instead of just flying off.

Gohan shrugged. "Well, I was also wondering if you would prefer a sparring partner more your speed." Gohan yawned, and sensed Videl and Sharpner walking over to them.

"Nerd-Boy, where ever you're going, we want to tag along!" Sharpner announced, mildly surprising Gohan. Sharpner rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Gohan and Erasa laughed whole-heartedly.

"First, answer us this; do you still think the flying and lasers that Cell did were fake?" Gohan asked, and slowly built up his Ki for flight.

"It's impossible to fly." Videl said with her usual smug tone.

Gohan nudged Erasa, and the two blond teenagers started floating away. "See you in a couple days." Erasa said once they were about ten feet above the ground.

Videl was pretty much out-cold, near-by students were amazed and frightened, Sharpner was smirking, and Hercule decided it would be a good idea to pick up Videl from school that day.

"I knew it was possible." Sharpner muttered to himself before looking to his flying friends. "Take me with you. I don't care what we're doing." Sharpner declared. Gohan surrounded Sharpner's body in protective Ki and lifted him up from the ground. Around this time, Hercule took notice of Gohan, Erasa, and Sharpner.

"STOP USING THOSE TRICKS! NO ONE WORTH ANYTHING WOULD USE SMOKE AND MIRRORS LIOKE THAT!" Hercule yelled, not recognizing who Gohan was, and not paying attention to the fact that Gohan was lifting him up as well.

"But Jerckule, you're flying too." Gohan said, trying to hold back his laughter. Deciding to let Hercule fall, he took Sharpner and Erasa to the sky.

After a mere minute of flying, Sharpner spoke up. "What are we doing, how are we doing it, and can you teach me how to fly?" Sharpner asked, surprisingly calmly.

"Are you familiar to the legend of the Dragonballs?" Sharpner nodded, remembering the fairy tale from his childhood. "Good. The Eternal Dragon can now grant three wishes, but there are some rules: You can bring someone back from the dead, but only if they've died within the past year, and if they died because of unnatural causes. You can also wish for power, but only about as strong as this planet's god, who can only fly and heal wounds." Gohan explained the rest of the rules, and ignored any questions from Sharpner. He then went to explain Namek's Dragonballs.

"On Namek, there are Dragonballs even more powerful than our own. Ever since their new guardian enhanced them, there are no rules on them, but you can only wish in the planet's native language. There are also light limitations."

Sharpner exploded with questions.

()-()-()

Thanking Dende that the Dragonballs have been collected a few years earlier, Gohan navigated Erasa and pulled Sharpner (Still stuck in a Ki bubble) towards the Lookout.

"Remember; only two wishes each. So, either of you able to get your wishes on Shenron?" Gohan asked as the Lookout came into view.

"Yeah, I can make due with Shenron." Sharpner said, knowing his two wishes very well.

"I kind of need to use a wish on Porunga." Erasa said.

Gohan nodded. "Then how about we not fly another couple of miles and just teleport?" Gohan asked, and, without waiting for an answer, used Instantaneous Movement to get his friends and himself onto the lookout.

Sharpner and Erasa looked around at where Earth's god lived. "It's not very nice for a god's place." Sharpner mumbled to himself. Erasa, who had seen the place last week during training with Gohan, dragged Sharpner as she followed Gohan into the palace.

"DENDE! I NEED THE DRAGONBALLS!" Gohan yelled into the Lookout's winding halls. After a few seconds, the short Namekian appeared with his disproportional wooden staff in hand.

Dende looked at the three people in front of him. "Fine, but I'm making the next month or so HFIL on you." Dende said, and brought the teenagers outside where Mr. Popo was setting up the Dragonballs.

Stepping aside, Mr. Popo smiled at the three. "Mr. Popo hopes you use the Dragonballs for what you need."

Gohan smiled at the genie and stepped forward toward the all-powerful… Balls. **"Rise Eternal Dragon, I have need of your power!"** (I forgot what was supposed to be said. Sue me.) Gohan chanted, beckoning Earth's dragon into the sky.

Sharpner and Erasa nearly fainted at the sight of the dragon.

"**State your wishes, but choose wisely as I grant only three."** Shenron bellowed.

Sharpner stepped up, shaking. "He-hello Mr. Shenron… I want to be able to fly… and… be able to teleport…" Sharpner mumbled childishly. Shenron flashed his fangs at him for fun.

"**It has been done."** Shenron stated, his eyes flashing twice signaling two wishes have been granted. **"Speak your final wish."**

Before Erasa made her wish, Gohan got far too impatient.

"Shenron, tell me why I can't fall out of Super Saiyan." Gohan demanded. Erasa looked at him with a glare.

"This only raises MORE questions!" Sharpner exclaimed.

Shenron tilted his head towards Gohan, analyzing him. **"Boy, no two Saiyans have the same Super Saiyan transformations. Your father was a barrier-breaker. Your uncle would have had ultimate pain tolerance. Nappa could have been able to pass by the first transformation, at the temporary cost of sanity. Vegeta is faster than your father. Broly is the Legendary Super Saiyan. You have the perfected traits of Broly, your father, and all Saiyans to ever exist before you. You are the Absolute Super Saiyan; a God among even your father's worst nightmares."** Shenron explained, delving into his unending knowledge of the universe. **"Your wishes have been granted; I shall leave."**

Gohan fell to his knees. He didn't ignore any question asked, he just simply couldn't hear them over his raging blood flowing into his brain. The repeated thumps in his head reminded him just how powerful he (and by extension Erasa) was. All seven years of not even letting out one percent of power, Gohan realized just how powerful he was. On a whim, he let loose ten percent of his power.

**Meanwhile, with Vegeta and Trunks**

Vegeta was training Trunks at three-hundred times Earth's gravity. The spar was good, even fun, until both Saiyan princes felt the massive amount of power.

"Dad, do you feel that?" Trunks asked wide-eyed.

Vegeta nodded. "I can _taste_ that." Vegeta mumbled before leaving the gravity-room. "I-I need to m-mark some te-tests…" Vegeta stated, not caring about training, the fact that he has no tests to mark, or the fact that he made himself look like a weakling in front of his child, and Bulma who he walked past.

'_Gohan… He's too powerful…"_

**/Note de le Author/ So, that's a chapter after a loooooonnnnnnggggg time. FORGIVE ME!**

**Anyways, Gohan is the best. Sharpner can fly and teleport. But what is Gohan's next wish? And what will Erasa wish for? That's for me to know, and you to know… later…**

_**Exeunt**_


	8. DEUS EX MACHINA!

**RFK22: Well, you waited none the less.**

**Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl: Here it is.**

**000gohan123: Thanks.**

**Queenies: IT'S OVER NINE-THOUSAND! TO THE POWER OF EVER-LOVING AWESOMENESS!**

**SaintMichael95: Gohan is doctor badass, delivering badass-ness to you loud, proud, and over nine-thousand times!**

**LegendOfTomorrow: You make me question my insanity…**

**duskrider: I'm not currently planning on making Beerus a character in this, so don't expect it.**

**For this chapter only: "Namekian" **"English"

**LET'S BEGIN!**

**()-()-()**

Gohan continued to look at his hands with an intensity he didn't think possible. They were shaking, causing noticeable tremors in the air. Suppressing his Ki, he stood up and collected his bearings.

With a sigh, he looked towards Dende. "Well, thanks Dende. Me and Erasa are going to New Namek now, so if you could teleport Sharpner home, I'd appreciate it." Without waiting for a response from his Namekian friend, Gohan walked over to Erasa and used Instantaneous Movement to disappear to New Namek.

Once the blonde couple were gone and Sharpner returned home, Dende found himself laughing uncontrollably.

"Dende, is something funny?" Mr. Popo asked the second Dende fell over.

Dende wiped a tear from his eye. "It's just that when we were children, Gohan went up against Frieza with laughable amount of power. Now that he's the dream of every fighter, he's become too shy to be able to look Frieza in the face." Needless to say, Dende was going to have a field day with this. A trip to Capsule Corp would do just nicely…

()-()-()

Blue grass, a green sky, and three suns. Gohan breathed in Namek's oxygen-rich air and enjoyed the nostalgic chilly temperature.

Erasa, on the other hand, was freezing. Despite having three suns and sentient plant humanoids populating the planet, Namek's average temperature was about fifteen Celsius. A tube-top and short-shorts were not ideal (Bulma wore a coat on Namek. Going on that.)

"Gohan…" Erasa said as she flared her Ki slightly to keep warm.

"What's up?" Gohan asked, oblivious of how fifteen Celsius would affect a city girl. He took a look at the Dragon Radar, still oblivious to the cold, and started flying off in the direction of the first Dragon Ball.

"Not the temperature, that's for damn sure." Erasa grumbled, and took after the Saiyan. After a few minutes of flying, the two landed in the middle of a village that was bustling with activity. A few Namekians paid attention to the two blonds, but most were hurrying around the town in a semi panic.

Following the highest Ki of whom Gohan believed to be the village elder, Gohan was led to a large hut with only one older Namekian inside.

"**GUARDS!"** The Namekian bellowed in his native language. Gohan, who has spent years around Dende, responded to the Namekian in Namekian.

"**Sir, I am Gohan son of Goku. I came here to your planet to ask your people a favour."** Gohan said gently, causing the elder to call off the oncoming guards.

Erasa was more than confused as to what was being said, so took this opportunity to measure her Ki against the village average. _'Gohan said my power level was at about five-thousand, and judging from the villagers average of three-hundred… Oh Kami! The Elder is at least at nine-thousand! Maybe a little over!'_

Fourth-wall breaking references aside, Gohan and the Elder were discussing Gohan's request.

"**Revive **_**them? **_**What makes you think you can even **_**control**_** them?"** The Elder asked with an edge to his voice.

Smirking, Gohan released five percent of his power.

"**OKAY, YOU CAN CONTROL THEM!"** The Elder yelled, shivering at the power he just felt. He then turned to Erasa who was lost in thought. "Human girl, Son Gohan said your name was Erasa? Could you tell me what you will be wishing for?"

Erasa snapped out of thoughts of the new Dragon Phone 7 she heard about and looked at the Elder. Even though she was nervous of what Gohan would think of her, she remembered the wish he wanted to make. "I-I want to be a Saiyan…" Erasa said through stutters

The Elder looked at Erasa and shook his head lightly with a smile. **"Humans are funny creatures."**

()-()-()

Gohan looked at the six Dragonballs he and Erasa collected from the Namekian villages, and grinned at his work.

"Just one more ball and you will become a Saiyan and the- Oh no…" Gohan said with a deadpan. He stretched his senses and sensed a power that seemed oddly non-existent but still powerful. Headed straight to Earth.

"What's wrong?" Erasa asked, oblivious to the power that Gohan was sensing.

"Deus Ex Machina is what." Gohan said, growling to himself. He looked at his Dragonradar, and confirmed the distance of the last Dragonball. He then looked to Erasa. "The last Dragonball is about a hundred miles west of here. Stay here and guard the Dragonballs."

Erasa looked at the puff of dust Gohan left behind and rolled her eyes.

'_I wonder what Gohan's so worried about. He did say that I was one of the strongest on Earth…'_ Erasa thought to herself, and then sensed Gohan's massive energy back near her. "For a guy who can teleport, you like taking your time." Erasa said playfully.

Gohan merely grunted in response, and rested the last Dragonball on the pile. Racking his head for the proper words, Gohan chanted, **"Rise Porunga, I require your power!"**

Erasa looked at Porunga, and thought back to Shenron. _'Okay Erasa, look at Porunga, now back to Shenron. That dragon, our dragon. Sadly, that dragon isn't our dragon. But with new Dragonballs, our dragon can look like that dragon.'_ Erasa thought to herself in an oddly advertisement-like fashion.

Gohan stared up at Porunga. He looked back at Erasa, who was staring at the steroid-pumped dragon. Looking back at Porunga, he said his and Erasa's wishes. **"Porunga, I wish for Erasa to become a Saiyan."**

Porunga's eyes flashed. **"It is done, but it has taken extra power from me. I can only grant one more wish, and I apologize."** Porunga said, feeling drained of fully converting a human's DNA.

Gohan shrugged; the two of them only had two wishes. Grinning, he made his next wish with an inhumanly prideful glee. _'This is going to be awesome!' _ **"I now wish for the Saiyan race to be revived!"** Gohan bellowed.

Porunga shook his head. **"I can only revive people you have come in contact with and are directly related to you. I will, however, revive the Saiyans that you have known." **Porunga's eyes flashed, and several bodies appeared around the dragon, looking confused. **"I shall take my leave."**

'_Not so awesome… WHERE THE HFIL IS BROLY!?'_ Gohan thought to himself, and then looked over to Erasa, who had a tail wagging everywhere. "Enjoying the new tail?" He said, completely disregarding Broly-related thoughts.

"HOW AM I STILL BLONDE?" Was the first thing that came out of Erasa's mouth.

Gohan laughed. "You feed off of my Ki, _Super Saiyan Ki._ Your strength has multiplied by fifty, and…" Gohan got lost in his explanation when he remembered a certain someone that was Saiyan. He turned around and immediately saw Goku in Saiyan armour and a female Saiyan fussing over another Goku…?

"Kakarot…?" The female Saiyan whispered.

"Kakarot! I knew I'd see you again!" The Goku look alike yelled.

Gohan walked over to the three and watched the show with a now calm Erasa.

"I don't know who you are, why you look like me, or how you know my Saiyan name, but I'm Goku now." Goku said in confusion, not even aware of his son staring at him.

"I-I'm your dad; Bardock!" The Saiyan now known as Bardock said. Goku just shrugged.

The female looked at her mate and slapped him. "Of course he wouldn't remember you, you were never around him!" She turned her attention to Goku. "But you remember your own mother, right? Gine…?" Goku shook his head. The Saiyan Gine was devastated, and broke down into tears. Goku awkwardly _meandered_ away from his 'parents', and noticed Gohan.

"Gohan! How am I alive? Why am I alive? Why are you a Super Saiyan?" Goku asked.

Gohan didn't answer any questions his dad asked, but tackled him into a hug… that sent the two around the planet three times. When they landed, Gohan was crying into Goku's shoulder.

"Dad… You've missed far too much…" Gohan managed to say between sobs. The two Saiyans continued their embrace until Gohan was tapped on the shoulder.

"How touching. Now that you two are obviously filled with weakness, what's going to stop me from killing you?" A certain green mutant bio-android said with a distinctive voice.

Gohan mumbled to himself, "Oh yeah, you're part Saiyan… Fuck." With that, Cell head-butted Gohan's foot. Not a good attack. "You will be my sparring partner, and Earth is your prison. End of story, shut up, and kill yourself if you don't like it." Gohan said to the regenerating head, and walked over to Goku.

Nappa walked up to the disembodied head of Cell. "Looks like you're a prison-"

"Don't finish that sentence…" Cell said menacingly.

"…Bitch…"

**/Note de le Author/ I AM ALIVE! AND NAPPA WILL BE TFS NAPPA! Why wasn't Broly there? Deus Ex Machina.**

**Sorry for not updating. I have no real excuse for this lack of activity, and I apologize.**

_**Exeunt**_


	9. Saiyans everywhere

**Everyone who mentioned Tfs: TFS IS THE AWESOME!**

**Unpredictable cupcake: What? You mean not every story is Gohan X Erasa, with Gohan as a permanent SSJ?**

**Legendary Cryptid: You mean the Saibaman with Sonic hair?**

**Goofy96: I mentioned Krillin in the first chapter for a reason, and gave Sharpner Ki-less flight & teleportation, so somewhat.**

**Akatsuki Uchiha fangirl: I was planning for Cell to be wished back by Gohan on purpose, but since the chapter was made of Deus Ex Machina, I decided to remind everyone of Cell's cell's.**

**Queenies: Obviously, Pink Briefs will have a princely speech (yelling session).**

**()-()-()**

Gohan, after relieving Goku froma death hug (appreciate the possible irony), Gohan calmed himself down and collected his garbled thoughts. He took a deep breath, and started to collect the Saiyans.

"Every Saiyan here, besides myself and Erasa, have been revived for the sole purpose of re-establishing the Saiyan race." Gohan said after he gathered the rather unruly group. "You should all know that Prince Vegeta is still alive, and will not hesitate to give you his full sarcastic wrath. Pay no attention to him, because he is nowhere near as powerful as me-" Gohan was explaining their reason for being revived, but a certain bald Saiyan interrupted him.

"Who are _you_ to say that Vegeta is weak? And you and that girl are not Saiyans! Saiyans are not blondes! And who even ARE you?" Nappa so _eloquently_ yelled. Raditz, Bardock, Gine, and Turles nodded their heads in agreement while the rest giggled quietly to themselves.

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose. "No kidding you wouldn't recognize me." With a grunt, he gestured to Bardock and Gine. "You two never met me, so I might as well tell you that I am your grandson via Goku, or Kakarot as you prefer to call him." Gohan started to see gears turning in the other Saiyans minds. But after a few seconds, Gohan grew impatient, and gave them a jump when he shouted, "I'm Gohan you idiots! The most powerful being in the universe! If you even understood the concept of _Super Saiyan_, you would be able to tell that blond Saiyans _are_ Super Saiyans." Gohan growled. Nappa started to object, but his tail was torn in half by Gohan's glare alone.

Needless to say, everyone shut up.

()-()-()

After telling Bulma about his Dragon-filled day and sending Goku home, Gohan called for Vegeta by rising his Ki.

"So you're telling me that I need to forge legal documents for these Saiyans, send them off into the world with no idea on how to act, and expect them to behave?" Bulma asked, trying to process what might be going on in Gohan's head. Gohan nodded with a sarcastic grin, grabbed the impatient Erasa, and teleported near Satan City.

Bulma, on the other hand, left the poor Saiyans in the hands of Vegeta, assuming that he wouldn't kill any of them.

"Listen up you third-class maggots!" Vegeta yelled, earning the attention of the Saiyans, including Cell. Vegeta violently motioned for them to sit down. _'Life is good when you're the prince.'_

()-()-()

Gohan and Erasa reappeared in the forest outside Satan City with a small 'pop' and a flash of yellow light. After slumping back onto the plush grass, Gohan took a breather of the events that should have taken up two days.

"Gathering the Dragonballs normally takes two days. We did it in under five hours for two planet's worth." Gohan said idly when Erasa lied down beside him. He turned to the blonde now-Saiyan. "I don't mean to pry, Erasa, but why did you wish to be Saiyan?" Gohan asked, then quickly offered, "If you did it to be closer to me, I'm just as human as I am Saiyan."

Erasa, who knew the _exact_ reasoning of her wish, laughed half-heartedly. "Maybe another time, cutie. The queen of gossip needs her secrets too."

Gohan grinned despite himself. "Alright, you win." Gohan said with of grin fading when he memorized something. "Erasa, have I told you about Broly?" He asked seriously. He didn't see Broly, the one Saiyan whose power could rival his own, when the Saiyans were revived.

Erasa shook her head. "You just mentioned him being huge and strong. Not much detail."

Gohan's eyes widened in panic. "Well, he's a Saiyan capable of the 'Legendary Super Saiyan' transformation. While the regular Super Saiyan form multiplies the user's power, speed, and Ki by average of fifty, Broly's form is to the power of two, by the scouter's count." Gohan explained.

Erasa gave a blank-stare. "I heard 'blah blah blah math.' English, Gohan!"

Gohan sighed. "For example, let's say Broly's power level was ten at base. It would be multiplied by ten, giving it a power level of one-hundred. But his power level puts Cell to shame in his base form alone." Gohan explained, then recalled something else that bothered him. "There was also a Ki headed for Earth that didn't feel _real_. It was small, but I felt threatened." Gohan started breathing heavily, thinking of exactly _what_ could be headed to Earth.

Erasa, now a hormone-filled Saiyan, could smell the pheromones Gohan was giving off. Fear, anxiety, and an odd power-hungry sent were literally radiating off of Gohan. Odd as that was, Erasa breathed in Gohan's Saiyan pheromones. "Gohan," Erasa began, "I can literally smell the fear and anxiety on you, and I have just the thing to cheer you up."

Gohan, being Gohan, took this the wrong (?) way. "It's nighttime in the woods with no one around us. I know what you're getting at, and no."

Erasa, actually knowing anything about human society, slapped Gohan's face. "Remember what I said before you flew off the school? We haven't had a single real date, and I'm going to fix that." When Gohan didn't get up from his spot on the ground, Erasa dragged him by his tail into the nearby Satan City.

Gohan couldn't do anything for the whole trip. It was only nine at night, and Erasa was going to make him have fun, whether he liked it or not.

()-()-()

Three in the morning. Erasa finally got tired of the nightlife at three AM. After mumbling her address, Gohan dropped her off and watched her groggily stumble through the door. Tired himself, he flew back to his house where his newly revived dad was.

And also his mother.

It was almost four in the morning, and Chi-Chi was sitting outside patiently waiting to smack, berate, and thank her eldest son. When Gohan pretty much dropped from the sky, her motherly instincts went into over-drive when she grabbed Gohan from the ground (face down) and carried him into his room. After going back to bed to her now-living husband, she decided to interrogate her son in the morning. Right now, she was just too damn happy.

()-()-()

"Gohan, breakfast!" Gohan heard a vaguely familiar voice call, waking him up from a nightmare that included Erasa and a mall. When he managed to fall backwards down the stairs, he immediately knew who called for him.

"Morning dad." Gohan yawned. "How's life?"

Goku didn't get much time to laugh at Gohan's joke when Chi-Chi pulled the most powerful being on Earth away from his necessary, life-giving sustenance. All to the innocent amusement of Goten.

"WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT!?" Chi-Chi yelled. The three Son Saiyans felt their eardrums almost break. What Gohan said put an inhuman, horribly terrifying grin on Chi-Chi's face.

"I was out with Erasa all night on a date."

**/Note de le Author/ Chi-Chi has violent mood swings, Goku's back, Gohan's being called-out one second then terrified the next, poor Goten's caught in the middle, AND PROM'S TOMORROW! Joke.**

_**Exeunt**_


End file.
